Second Chance
by Elin-usamichan95
Summary: 'It's over. I'm breaking up.' One night Rukia, receive an SMS from Ichigo, a heartbreaking SMS, but it's fine, she have Rei now, her child. But what if three years after that he appears again in her life? T for safety. My first one-shot. Not very good in writing a short without any chapter FanFiction and sorry for my grammar. A little come-back Fanfiction from me!


**It has been long since I'm write anything… let's say, I've lost the 'feel' to write, it's seems that I've some issues to handle with before I could write again. 3 months out of fanfiction and now I come back with a one-shot! It's kind of sketchy. I'm having an exam week right now, so let's say, I'm an idiot to write right now rather than study my chemistry and additional mathematic (I'm lucky that I didn't take Calculus and regret that I said I hate algebraic)Enough of my ranting, and now let us continue to the story.**

###############

She sat down on the corner of her apartment; just by the bathroom door, the room that she resides was dark only being illuminating by the light that coming out from the bathroom, her stomach churned once more, she squeezed her eyes and clenched the clothing that covered her body but she did not mind that, this pain was nothing to compare the despair that dwelling in her heart, it hurts, it hurts so much; those words playing inside of her mind as her eyes set once more on the screen of her phone and read the text again.

"_It's over. I'm breaking up."_

Her teeth gritted once again, "Uhn… tsk…" she groaned, her stomach churned again, "Fuck you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" she knew this will come sooner or later that was why she did not bother to reply his message and asks him why, he never told her that he loves her, never said sweet thing like normal lovers do, she knew that he was just like the rest of rich playboy brat that practicing 'one-night-stand' but with her, it was different or so she thought, well she was the only girl that last with him over two months but still maybe that means nothing to him.

Rukia hit the back of her head to the wall behind; there was no one to be blame for her own stupidity to believe there is 'something' between her and him, she was stupid to give her love and her everything to him. Within her despair and pain, she smiled; a painfully bitter smile decorated her face. "It's okay, I don't need that idiot anyway…" her hand smoothly rubbed her stomach "…now that I have you."

Her fingers played on the buttons of her phone, clicked 'Ichi' and his number appeared on the screen, clicked option then clicked delete, the screen showed 'YES OR NO' option and without any hesitation, she choose 'YES'. She did not need him, she will move on like he is, she will move on with her child.

################

"Mummy!" sweet voice echoing inside of the kitchen, black short and spiky hair bouncing as a tiny boy tried to climb the stool, but then his efforts were left uselessly as the mother reached out, lifted and tugged him on the stool "There you go…"

"Twank you, mummy." He smiled. Rukia looked at him and just nodded her head, it has been three years now since the house were occupy with cherry voice of cries and laughter, three years since she had a child and three years since he left her alone. She has lived anew for these three years, new job, new house, new town and especially new someone – her son.

"Okay, now, what do you want for breakfast?" Rukia asked the tiny guy; her bundle of happiness. The boy smiled and raised his arms high up "I want ramen!" Rukia pouted, her expression changed

"No, no ramen… it's not healthy."Rukia exclaimed, her hand gripped on the spatula, she want to make a breakfast for both of them today, she does not really have much time to spent with him and today was her off day from work, a special day to spend time with him.

"NO! I want RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" he yelled out, the boy who's his name was Rei, pounding his tiny plump fists on the kitchen counter, his brows furrowed and then his arms crossed on his chest, Rukia's heart dropped when she sees that.

He was just like him, his expression, his scowl, even though it has been three, not even one second did she forget about him. Her son, having her look and all, black hair, white skin and violet eyes but even his attitude were just like him, his father. Rukia pouted as the spatula on her hand being put down and the aprons was been untied.

"Okay… then ramen will be the breakfast today."

#################

Rukia with Rei in her hand walked into the restaurant through the back door, the owner and Rukia are close to each other so it was not a bother if she used the back door or not after all the restaurant just nearby her apartment. She expected for the usual greeting from the owner and his daughter but it was silent, only the sound of boiling soup can be heard. "Mummy, where are the ramen old man and sis?" Rukia just shrugged her shoulder to that question; maybe they are all outside, taking order or something, so Rukia went up.

"I never encounter that woman that you're looking for, mister, so please, kindly leave our premise now."

Rukia heard the barely audible voice talking, she was sure that voice was belong to the owner, she smiled down to Rei and proceed to walk forward until a hand stop her by the rear. Surprise, she whipped her head and only found the owner daughter putting a finger to her mouth signaling Rukia to keep quiet.

"Shush… there is a crazy man outside…" she said and Rukia quirked her brow and she can feel that Rei's grip on her hand tighter than before.

"Who?"

"We don't know but apparently he is searching for you…"

"For me?" now Rukia's heartbeat racing, she did not like the sound of it.

"Yes, so it's better if you go back home now…" the owner's daughter suggested, she flashed the worry face to Rukia then ruffling her son hair.

"Yeah… we better go home now." Rukia replied, Rei looking up to her and tried to protest but stopped to do so when he sees the stern look on Rukia's face.

"Here, take this Rukia, it kind of big but it should be enough to disguise you." Rukia took the baggy hooded sweater and nodded to the owner's daughter. Rukia gripped her hand on it, who is he? Rukia let go of Rei's hand and put on the baggy hooded sweater.

"Rei, wait here with sis, okay."

"But, mummy…"

"Shush… it just for a second…. Mummy wants to see who that man is."

Rukia slowly emerged from the kitchen's door and went out to the interior of the restaurant, there was no customer there except for the owner and the man that the owner's daughter talking about. From her position she could not see his face but then something shook her up… his voice, that man voice. She knows who it is, and her biggest nightmare begins.

##############

"There's no one like that…" the owner said, but Ichigo shook his head, refused to believe to his words, he knew Rukia always went to this restaurant. He clutched on the only picture that he had of Rukia. He paid people to search for her, not for this. He wants Rukia back to him, for three years he regrets that he sent that stupid message in the first place!

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled out, he turned around and then ran his fingers through his hair, Rukia winched, she hided herself from his view and slowly turned around and returned to her son. When the thought of Ichigo knew about Rei, Rukia's blood turned cold, her heart seemed like to skip a beat, if Ichigo knows, maybe he will take Rei away from her, no, Rukia will not let it happened, he needs to get over her dead body to do so.

When she got back to where the owner's daughter and Rei is, Rukia huffed a silent relieve, gently she takes Rei back to her arms. "Rukia, who is that man?" the owner's daughter asked, Rukia lowered her head and bit her lips, her brows furrowed, thinking whether to lie or not.

"Well, it is none of my business… I'm sorry for asking, Rukia." Rukia looked up to that poor girl, she did not need to apologize, Rukia smiled at her and told her to shrugged it off, it was he fault, if only that man did not appear, maybe they can open their business by now. Rukia bowed just before she wanted to walk out of the restaurant but being stopped by the owner's daughter, "Take this Rukia, I packed the ramen just for you and Rei and please make sure that your face is hidden by the hood, I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Hood?" Rukia asked but then her eyes went all wide when she realized that she still wearing that hooded sweater "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that I still wearing your sweater." Rukia flabbergasted, the owner's daughter smiled sweetly and just shook her head "It's okay Rukia… just stay safe, okay? And take care of Rei."

"Umm… yes." Rukia nodded and bowed once more before she went out. Pulling up the hood, Rukia and Rei went out to her favorite spot where not even Ichigo knew about it. She did not plan to go home sooner, taking the possibility that maybe Ichigo also knows where she live, worries her endless.

###################

Frustrated, Ichigo fished out his phone of his pocket, dialed a certain someone's number and wait for that certain someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Oi, Ishida! YOU GIVE ME WRONG INFORMATION!"

"_Wait what? What wrong information?"_

"The one with Rukia, you said she's always goes to this restaurant and the owner said he never saw anyone like her before."

"_Have you ever considered that maybe that owner is lying to you or something?"_

"What if I did? You want me to threaten him or something to make him blow out all the truth?"

"_Oh well…. Just hold on a second, I go find her address…"_

Ichigo huffed in annoyance; he hated this man's gut but him the only one he could rely on when it comes to this.

"Oi, are you still there?"

"_Yes I am and please don't 'oi oi' me, use the correct vocabulary next time, you sound like an uncivilized person – no, you're uncivilized person."_

"Shut up! Just tell me her address."

Scowling even more, Ichigo listened to every words of Ishida after that minus the taunting, obviously. He recorded the address inside of his head and then stepped into his car and drove off to the said address, in hope that he could finally found her after three years of disappearance.

################

The sound of the water lapping and the slurps surrounding Rukia and Rei, she looked around herself and let out a relaxing breath. She was just by the lake and with Rei on her lap, slurping up the noodles into his mouth, his cheeks puffed up and Rukia chuckled by the sight of it but snapped out of it when the her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Rukia, it's me."_

"And can I know who 'me' is?"

"_It's Matsumoto, silly. You give me your number that day, remember?"_

"Oh yeah…what is the matter Matsumoto?" Rukia asked, Matsumoto is her next door neighbor, and she gave the number just for in case if anything happen and she hoped now that Matsumoto called her just because some stupid reason.

"_Just now… there's a weird man come searching for you, he knocked on your door like he going to take it down so I just stepped in and asked him what's going on."_

"Weird man? What do you mean?"

"_You know weird… orange head and all and he was scowling like he wanted to kill someone, do you owe money to a loan shark or something, Rukia?"_

Rukia's stomach churned when she heard the 'orange head' description "No, Matsumoto, did he said something to you, Matsumoto?"

"_Nothing really, he just showed me your picture and asked if you live here or not and I said yes."_

Rukia was almost cursed Matsumoto for that but then again, what does she knows about her situation and that orange head guy is. "What else did you tell him Matsumoto?" and now she only hope that Ichigo did not found out about Rei.

"_Ah… he asked if you live with someone or not and I said no –" _Rukia sighed, relief that Matsumoto answered with 'no' this time but her relieve did not last long _"but then I remembered about Rei and told him about it, is it bad?"_

There it goes, Rukia was almost fainted this time, and she gets herself together again "Did he ask anything after that?"

"_Well, he did asked me how old is Rei and I told him he is three and then he just leave like that."_

Rukia felt like there was a lump inside of her throat, "Is that all, Matsumoto?"

"_Well yeah… so I guess, bye then, Rukia, see you later."_

"Yeah, bye."

Rukia shrugged her shoulder down then glanced down to her bundle of joys; Ichigo knew about them now, what she going to do now? She cannot afford to move out the town right now and she even scares to go home until she heard the soft snores coming out from under her chin – Rei was asleep. Rukia furrowed her brows, she really needs to go home now but what if Ichigo still waiting for her. Rukia shook her head hard, no, she must not scare, it is her house and Rei is her son, yes, Rei is three years old but that does not make Rei is his son, she could be sleeping with some other guys after they broke up and got pregnant. Yes, Ichigo could maybe thought of that because he is not the type that took responsibility – at least not to Rukia.

#################

Slowly, Rukia tugged Rei on her bed, tonight she wants to sleep with him, it has been a long day, when Rukia wanted to lift up the asleep Rei when they was at the lake, Rei woke up and then Rukia decided to take him to a walk and when she realized it, it was already late and they was home just before the sun set down.

Quietly she walked out the room and get ready for a bath, but before she could stepped into the bathroom, there was knock on the door. Rukia stares at the door, wondered if she need to open it or not, but if it was Ichigo and she did not opened it, it would be trouble; he will make noise and all and disturbs all residents there.

Reluctantly, she walked towards the door and silently prayed that it was not Ichigo. The door opened up just a bit, just for Rukia to peek out and to her disappointment – it was Ichigo, standing there with the same attire which Rukia saw this morning in the restaurant. He was scowling – like always.

Rukia opened the door up and faced him fully "What do you want, Kurosaki."

"Can I come in?"

Rukia lowered her head for a while then turned to see the door to the room where Rei resided, she gulped and closed her eyes but then she decided to let him in, "Come in." Rukia said and her voice was low. Ichigo took the courtesy and stepped in, from where he stood, he can see that the apartment was small but comfortable for two persons to live in, he clenched his fists when that thought come through his mind.

"I ask again; what are you doing here? What do you want from me?" Rukia asked with menacing tone, Ichigo looked at the petite woman, she just like three years ago except for her hair, it is shorter. Breathed in slowly Ichigo walked towards one of the couch in the house and sat on it, he expected for Rukia to follow him but instead of that Rukia walked towards a door and locked it up.

"Is he in there?"

Rukia looked at him and their eyes met "What do you mean?"

"My son… is he in there?"

Fists balled and eyes slit in dangerous way "What do you mean by 'my son'? What make you think he is your son?"

Ichigo stood up and walked towards her, slowly. "His age explained it all. He is my son, right? Answer me, honestly."

Rukia cursed herself for having hope that maybe Ichigo would never consider that Rei is his son or something but Rukia will not tell him, so far Rei can live without a father and only needs her and that is how their live will continue and nothing will change.

"No, he is not your child, he is mine. And don't you think that I might sleep with some other men after we broke up?" Rukia smirked "Just get that idea out of mind and please don't step in to our lives after this, just –" her words left hanging when suddenly Ichigo pinned her up to the wall, his face was so close to her and he glared at her straight to the eyes.

"You won't do that." Ichigo growled out.

"What make you think that I will never do such thing? Who are –"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! And I know you still do!" Ichigo shouted out, Rukia left speechless after that, yes she did love him but no more, not longer and she believe it but why do she feels like want to cry right now. Tears were swelling up in her eyes and threatening to fall on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia muttered out, her bangs hide her eyes from Ichigo but he knew she was crying, from her voice it is. "What do you want now? Yes, yes I admit it! I do love you but what do you want me to do? Crawling out to the man who broke up with me by sending me a message on phone?" Rukia said; her hands struggle to free themselves from Ichigo's grip "ENOUGH! Leave my house now!"

"I'm sorry… I'm very sorry… please forgive me." Rukia stopped struggling when he muttered the words and lend in his head on her shoulder, his hand still gripping on her but right now she does not care.

"Why?"

Ichigo gulped, his let go of her hand and cupped both of her cheeks so he could see her eyes, tears still trailing down her face "I… I don't even know." Ichigo said "At first, when I'm with you, I thought you were just like the other girl with me, insignificant but that feeling change by time, the longer I with you, the stronger the feeling, I got scare." He looked down and then let go off Rukia.

"Scared? Is that your reason?" Rukia inquired, she could swear if this is not the situation, she could laugh her until the world ends.

"Rukia… ever since then… ever since I sent that message, I tried to meet up new girl and just go through my normal routine but it's not the same like you…" Ichigo's chest goes up and down, Rukia listened to him attentively, her tears stopped. "I tried to search for you till now… I never give up and I never will… till you give me another chance."

"What chance? Please Ichigo, between me and you… it's already over like you said in the message… It's over… I have started anew and so do you… forget about me and Rei."

"Rei… is that his name. Why didn't you tell me about him?" Rukia looked to him and give him a questioning look.

"If you in my place, will you do that? Telling the man that left you just like that, that you having his child? Don't you think it's stupid to do so? And even if I told you now, that Rei is your son, who knows if you will leave him like you left me three years ago?"

Ichigo was deadpanned by her explanation, he cannot blame her for think of him as irresponsible man, or scare to tell him. "So is it true? He is my son?" Rukia was silenced when he asked her that but there is no use to hide it anymore, she nodded as the sign yes. When she looked up, surprisingly Ichigo was smiling, a relieve smile, like there was 10 tan rock has been lifted from his chest.

"Can I see him?" Rukia cannot help it, when she saw his reaction, her guard shattered down, he did not regret hearing the answer,

"Yes… but please be quiet, he's sleeping." Carefully, she unlocked the door and revealed the room that was dim, only were lighten up by a small lamp on a table just beside the bed and there was he, lying on the bed with blanket covered his small frame.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, asking for permission, and Rukia just nodded, let him to see his son, after all, he is the father, Rukia just realized it now. Without hurry, Ichigo walked towards the bed and carefully climbed up. He observed Rei's face, hair and even his closed eyes "He looks just like you."

"But he took up your attitude, your scowl and you annoying forceful character." Rukia chimed up, Ichigo smiled at that info, his fingers graced on Rei's cheek and then smoothly ran through his black hair. "You really do taking a good care on him."

"Hey, what do you mean by that? I'm his mother, of course I'm taking a good care of him, it not like I have anybody else anymore."

Ichigo chuckled and took a very good last look on his son before he took his leave from that room. Rukia followed his suit. Ichigo reluctantly walked toward the door that will lead him out of the apartment but then Rukia called him out.

"Here… take this." Rukia said, her hand reached out with a book in it; an album book. "All of Rei's pictures in there, pictures from the day he was born till his now." Ichigo took the book and literally hugged it. They stood there in silence for a while then Ichigo broke it

"Please… a second chance." Ichigo required softly, "Please let me taking part in your life after this, in Rei's life."

Rukia breathed out a sigh, then suddenly pulled him down to her level and then

Kiss him.

"There you go, your second chance, and don't ruin it this time because of you're scared."

Ichigo looked at her, stunned but then grinning "Realizing and admit that I already fall in love with you are scary… very scary… but to continue the life without you are more scarier…" Ichigo muttered before he gave her a kiss then walked out of the apartment. Rukia looked at his figure as the figure disappearing from her view….

**The End.**

**##############**

**Okay that was hard… not good enough… GOOD NEWS! 'ARRANGED MARRIAGE' WILL GOING TO UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS FROM NOW AND SO DO THE 'LOVE AND BETRAYAL' I HAVING MY 1****ST**** SEMESTER HOLIDAYS FOR 2 WEEKS! YEAH…. AND THE REASON FOR ME NOT TO WRITE FOR 3 MONTHS STRAIGHT IS…. I'M SO LAZY TO WRITE.**

**SO I'M NOT DEAD OR PLAN TO GET MY STORY ADOPTED, NO, I WANT TO FINISH UP THOSE STORY OKAY SO CONTINUE TO REVIEW ALL OF MY FANFIC.. IT WILL GET MY GEAR ON TO WRITE!**


End file.
